


In His Arms

by Zuzivlas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alpha!Richard, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, omega!dean, preg!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzivlas/pseuds/Zuzivlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born an Omega, Dean worries what will happen to him shall he ever find his mate, especially with the experiences he’s had. But the moment he joins the Hobbit cast and meets Alpha Richard, all worries dissipate as he finds the love of his life.</p>
<p>Fluff, fluff and some more fluff with a little bit of sex (and language) thrown in for good measure. This is a fill for a combination of Dean/Richard mpreg prompts on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

Ever since Dean had presented as an Omega once reaching physical adulthood surrounded by family and close friends, he had been wondering what his life with an Alpha would be like. He had seen it all in his surroundings, from happily mated couples that respected and adored each other standing on equal footing to over possessive Alphas that didn’t allow their Omegas out of their homes and kept them as little more than sex slaves, no matter how willing the Omegas in question were. Dean himself had hoped for the former to be his case as he had never been able to picture himself as subservient enough to give up on his own identity completely. Maintaining this belief hadn’t always been easy though.

In his line of work he got to meet a myriad of Alphas over the years, several of which had shown off their interest in mating him and none of which Dean himself fell for. Unfortunately not everyone took his ‘no’ with grace and some of them went as far as forcing themselves on him heedless of his own wishes. The only thing saving him from that fate was a band of Alpha and Beta friends who managed to pry the raping sleezeballs off of him before it was too late. Jed Brophy had been a close friend who helped out whenever he could because Dean reminded him of his own wife far too much not to interfere; whenever he was around, Ryan Gosling also made sure to keep Dean secure as he had developed a close friendship with him and had power both physically and career wise once he grew up. Several of the Almighty Johnsons cast mates all but appointed themselves as Dean’s bodyguards and always made sure their blond friend was well protected; after all being cornered by Ben and Emmett was quite scary when they towered over you by a good foot. 

The moment Dean joined the Hobbit cast, Jed was back in full protective mode the moment Peter called him over, swiftly followed by William who remembered only too well what had almost taken place while they were working on Treasure Island. Without any need for a spoken agreement, the two took him under their wings and flanked him protectively as Dean got to gradually meet the rest of the cast over the next few days. It didn’t take too long before Aidan and Graham joined the ranks of Dean’s bodyguards as they had no sexual interest in the Kiwi but felt this strong pull to make him happy anyway. In the end Dean had managed to turn several heads as he was making the rounds but one look at his entourage ready to rip anyone to pieces at a single wrong move was enough to detract them. And then came Richard who only wanted to introduce himself to the new actor who would get to play his elder sister-son and heir. Neither Dean nor Richard had been prepared for the meeting.

The attraction had been instantaneous, the sexual tension practically palpable in the air as they looked ready to throw themselves at each other and begin tearing off various pieces of clothing in a mating frenzy. The guys were ready to jump in and bodily force Richard off of Dean if need be but it became apparent that it wouldn’t be necessary. For all his testosterone and dominant Alpha maleness currently leaking out of Richard’s every pore, the man was famous for his self-restraint and as much as it caused him actual physical pain, he didn’t pounce on the Kiwi like instinct dictated. On the contrary, he was nothing but courteous and helpful and never once assumed that just because the attraction was clearly mutual, he had any sort of entitlement to the blond without the man in question specifically giving him verbal approval first. 

Instead, Richard did the only thing he could think of that could potentially grant him said approval and began courting Dean over the following weeks as much as their busy schedules allowed. Helping him to catch up on dwarf mannerism, dialect, fighting and customs, helping him to catch up on Tolkien lore, offering to massage hurting shoulders and calves, bringing Dean extra snacks during lunch breaks, chatting about their favourite books and movies, taking the Kiwi to photograph shows and art galleries, all the while listening attentively to what he had to say and actually being genuinely interested in Dean’s hobbies, taking him out on dinners and for coffee. 

By the time they went on their tenth official date and Richard still didn’t pull any moves on Dean outside of gentle caresses and sweet kisses, never once looking disappointed when Dean didn’t push for more, and yes the rest of the cast wasn’t ashamed to admit that they were spying on them just to be on the safe side, the boys finally relaxed and left them alone. Dean would no longer need their protection since Richard posed none to him and rather effectively threatened anybody who tried to forcefully snatch Dean for themselves. The moment the Kiwi appeared clearly uncomfortable, Richard jumped up and chased the offenders away; and Richard could be very threatening if he stared you down giving you his best Thorin scowl with a deep rumbling growl for good measure. 

It didn’t surprise anyone when a few months into shooting, Dean and Richard moved in together alternating between their trailers, always waiting on the other one to finish on set no matter if it was only five minutes or two hours, always leaving that night’s hangout together and returning in the morning holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Neither was it a surprise that once the last couple of months of shooting came by the two finally consummated their relationship, everybody had to give it to Richard for being able to wait so long as few Alphas possessed such self-restraint and determination. 

But mating was a rather big deal for an Alpha and Omega that in many ways meant commitment not unlike marriage and to Richard Dean had been worth the wait. As was expected, Dean’s inherent Omega fertility meant that he had gotten pregnant very soon after the first night spent with joined bodies and no one had seen the two beam with so much unbridled happiness as when they told them the great news. Dean was leaning into Richard’s chest as the larger man held him in his arms securely, his fingers occasionally dipping lower to rub Dean’s so far still flat belly almost unconsciously as words of love and future poured out of them.

The true testament to the equity of their relationship was the fact that Richard allowed everybody to hug Dean in congratulations, even the unmated Alphas in the group since many an Alpha were unwilling to let anybody touch their mate, especially when they were pregnant. But Richard didn’t kick up a fuss, indulging Dean in all the attention the blond Kiwi was showered with because he trusted him and could see how happy Dean was surrounded by so many friends who only wished him the best. So, he merely babbled on about baby friendly wall colours and the importance of listening to classical music as early on as possible to anybody willing to listen, a big goofy grin on his face that Martin took the liberty to photograph to jokingly mock for years to come. Peter pretended to shake his head in exasperation since for him Dean’s pregnancy meant actual problems to deal with but their happiness had been too infectious to put any real venom behind the gesture. 

As a precaution since everybody felt rather protective of the set baby, and wouldn’t it be the luckiest wee devil that would get to have uncles all over the world that would spoil him or her rotten, Dean’s working load had been lessened as much as possible under the circumstances of a tight filming schedule. No Fíli scenes got cut but all of his stunts were now done by doubles instead of just the most dangerous tasks and most shots where Fíli would only be in the background were either done without him or done together to save him time on set. And if Thorin seemed to ride much closer to Fíli, especially on a more dangerous terrain, well Peter would just have to adjust the camera angles or find an excuse for Thorin and his heir to ride together because no one had the heart to separate them.

With three weeks of shooting left to go, Dean’s costume had to be adjusted considerably once again to help hide the baby bump, not that it actually mattered all that much with dwarves but continuity was crucial on such a big project and Fíli had started out lean. Richard was meanwhile uncovering a whole new previously unknown kink by getting to peel all of the layers off his mate one by one to uncover the obviously pregnant physique underneath. Dean laughed about it but he secretly got his own thrills by watching what exactly the changes in his body were doing to his Alpha from the flaring of nostrils to the hardening of Richard’s cock.

With 10 days of shooting left to go the love birds, as everybody affectionately called them, assembled the whole cast to help them move into their new shared home which they had bought with the Hobbit money. The fact that so many people were available to carry and assemble the furniture made it possible to finish within a few hours and allowed them to celebrate for the rest; a rather memorable party, at least to those who didn’t end up passes out and blanking on the whole night. 

By the time the final day of shooting rolled in, everybody was moved to tears and promising to keep in touch, deciding to stay in New Zealand a little longer and already making plans for when they would meet for the press and premieres because it was inevitable that most of them would scatter around the globe to spend some quality time with their families or engage in new projects. Richard watched it all with a gentle smile on his face as he thrummed with excitement of starting a new chapter of his life with Dean now that he had decided to live with him in the beautiful country Dean called his own, especially considering that they would finally have all the time in the world to do whatever they desired. Not that they wouldn’t visit England at some point, far from it since Dean all but demanded to be given a personal tour of all the different places but Richard was more than happy to dock in Kiwi land.

And so, it was a month after Peter yelled cut for the last time starting their long break that Richard woke up at 8 am sharp in his new house, in his new bed, wrapped around the man that had stolen his heart and given his own in return. Although considerably later than he used to rise for the Hobbit, it was still far too early on a lazy sunny day when they had absolutely nothing planned. However, he felt refreshed and knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep but no matter, there were other, much more pleasurable, activities he could indulge in. 

Opening his eyes, Richard was greeted with a view he could never get enough of. In his arms owning the role of little spoon lay a naked Dean, still fast asleep and breathing softly as Richard basked in the warmth of the smaller body and breathed in the alluring scent of his mate. Nuzzling the soft blond curls, Richard sighed contently as he rubbed the ever growing belly tenderly, unwilling to wake Dean up just yet since the pregnancy was starting to take its toll on the man making him much more tired than before. It still amazed Richard how snugly Dean fit into his arms what with his smaller frame and it would be a lie if he pretended that it didn’t excite him just how well he could blanket his Omega with his own body when they were having sex.

As if sensing the route Richard’s thoughts began steering, Dean moaned in his sleep and snuggled even closer to his mate, wiggling his hips most enticingly which in turn put the Alpha in a rather uncomfortable position. Dean always had the ability to make Richard rock hard within seconds but now that he was pregnant it was almost embarrassingly easy to rile his mate up, much to Richard’s frustration and Dean’s delight. Especially when the devious little Omega wouldn’t stop squirming making Richard moan loudly and fight to maintain control and not pounce the far too willing body before Dean even woke up.

In the end it took a little over half an hour of fighting his baser instincts, a valiant effort even if it was doomed right from the start but nobody could say Richard didn’t give it his best, before he simply couldn’t take it anymore and woke Dean up with a series of kisses and nips to his neck. Dean hardly complained about it because being woken up by Richard’s tender assault on his skin as the Alpha rutted against his ass was rather high up on Dean’s chart of wake up calls. And yes, he did have a mental chart of wake up calls because Richard seemed physically unable to sleep in even when they went to bed late and as a result was almost always up before Dean. 

“Morning m’ love.”

“Good morning darling. Have you slept well?”

“Mmm, even if I got rudely woken by being molested.”

“You love it when I molest you.”

“Guilty as charged. What time is it?”

“Close to 9.”

“How come you manage to be so horny this early in the morning?”

“I wake up with you in my arms.”

Dean chuckled as he turned around to be able to face Richard. 

“You’re such a sap. I think I just might love you for it.”

Morning breath be damned, there was no way Dean could restrain himself and not kiss Richard lazily for a good 10 minutes. Nuzzling Richard’s neck Dean hummed happily as strong hands roamed over his back and ass, caressing up and down and making him shiver with anticipation. 

“Is that the only reason why you love me?”

“Hardly. It’s just one that makes you rather endearing.”

“I see.”

“There’s also the sex. Definitely the sex.”

Richard chuckled at that especially when Dean gave him Fíli’s smug swagger grin #3, the sound deep and sending goosebumps down Dean’s spine. 

“The main reason why you love me is my cock?”

“Yup. You’ve got a very lovely cock, what can I say. I love its length, I love its girth, I love its taste and I really love the way it feels inside me as you thrust wildly into my ass.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Her and my Alpha. Neither of you has shrivelled up and crumbled to pieces because of it just yet so I think it’s safe to assume I can talk as dirty as I like. Plus, you like it when I talk dirty, especially when it involves me telling you what I’d love you to do to me or how amazing it feels.”

Richard moaned louder at that and pulled his mate in for a much more passionate kiss rolling them over so that Dean was laying on his back and Richard was on top of him, not letting him go until both of them were breathless and considerably more dishevelled than when they started. 

Growling out “The things you do to me,” Richard went back to sucking Dean’s soul out through his mouth until the Omega was whimpering and began thrusting into Richard’s thigh in search for more friction. It was rather convenient that they slept naked, partly because it gave Dean even more power over his Alpha and partly because it meant that there were no pesky layers having to deal with.

“You’re so damn beautiful like this you know that?”

“You keep reminding me. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me Rich. Even when I’ll be bloated as a whale, you’ll still probably look at me like I am the single most stunning thing you have ever laid eyes upon.”

Pausing the frantic kissing down Dean’s jaw, Richard moved back up to be able to look into Dean’s eyes with every single ounce of the devotion Dean was talking about.

“You are. And I will. And you won’t be bloated as a whale, you’ll be carrying our child inside you, the wonderful tangible proof of how much we love each other and if that doesn’t make you more beautiful than anything else I don’t know what would. I love you Dean, I have since the moment I met you and I will never stop.”

The kiss that followed the confession was gentle and full of meaning and it made Dean feel warm inside as he felt truly cherished by the amazing man who had gifted him with so much. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“No idea, I’m the one who truly lucked out between us.”

“Hardly Rich. But I’ll never tire of hearing you say it.”

“Then I shall keep on saying it.”

Leaning down to nibble on Dean’s ear, Richard puffed cool air over it and whispered in the lowest range he could reach about how much he loved Dean and how he would prove it to him until the blond was a quivering mess underneath him, begging to be sucked or fucked. Richard decided to do both. Kissing his way down Dean’s body, making sure to suck on his pulse point and his collarbone that always made Dean whimper, he thoroughly laved one nipple with his tongue listening to Dean’s reactions. Ever since he had become pregnant, Dean’s nipples were extra sensitive and Richard made sure to use this discovery as often as possible. Currently, Dean was arching off of the bed, his fingers clenching Richard’s hair as the Alpha tortured the nubs with his teeth. 

Taking mercy on the Omega when he was close to tears, Richard resumed his descent and reverently kissed every single inch of stretched skin on Dean’s belly, twice. By the time he had actually reached Dean’s cock and sucked him into his mouth, the Omega was far gone and approaching orgasm. It didn’t take long before he was gasping out Richard’s name and falling to pieces, his essence exploding all over Richard’s tongue and filling his brain with a mantra of ‘mate, delicious, mine’. Not that he was finished with the blond, far from it as he wiggled back up to share Dean’s taste with him. Parting the kiss with some reluctance, Richard encouraged Dean to turn to his side since it was the most comfortable position at this stage of pregnancy. 

Dean went willingly, panting as he felt gentle fingers stretching him open with infinite care, Richard’s other hand jerking him back to hardness as the Alpha whispered endearments into his ear. There wasn’t much Dean loved more than the feeling of Richard’s cock sliding into him as the Alpha tightened his arms around him until not even a hair could be pushed between their bodies. The rocking of Richard’s hips had seemed to last forever, their tempo unhurried as the Alpha savoured every hitch of breath and every muscle spasm he could squeeze out of his mate. By the time Dean came again the Alpha followed him over the edge as he moaned out Dean’s own name.

Nine months and five days, dozens of dates, several redecoration and painting wars, a myriad of shopping sprees and an infinite number of “I love yous” after they had joined body and soul for the first time, Dean and Richard were standing in the kitchen debating whether waffles or pancakes would be better when Dean gasped and staggered. A sturdy chest materialized behind him within seconds giving him something to lean against, protective arms winding their away around his body to secure him as Richard asked what was wrong in a panic filled voice. Dean could only smile and kiss him in excitement as he announced that the baby was finally ready to come into the world.

Richard still hardly believed that he had managed not to faint at the announcement nor when he retrieved Dean’s packed things, they had been prepared for a couple of days now, and taken him to the hospital. Once the contractions had kicked in, Dean was considerably less enthusiastic about the whole situation and Richard’s anxiety levels raised tenfold because there was absolutely nothing he could do for his clearly suffering mate, not for the next several hours. By the time Dean had been wheeled away as the contractions reached the final stage, Richard was relocated to wait in the hall, mostly for the safety of everybody involved in the actual labour that would probably be attacked by an overprotective livid Alpha hearing his mate’s pain-filled cries. Thankfully Jed, William, Stephen, John, Peter and Mark had arrived by that point and did everything within their power to occupy Richard and offer support as the man suffered a major emotion breakdown.

Two and half hours later, a smiling nurse stepped out of the room carrying a bundle which she handed Richard with congratulations to the new daddy. Objectively speaking, the baby was tiny, ugly with discolouration and all shrivelled up as was normal but Richard hadn’t seen anything more beautiful in his life as the rest of the world ceased to exist for several moments while he held his baby for the first time. At some point, the others became impatient with excitement and broke Richard out of his reverie demanding a peak. Richard couldn’t quite let go of the precious cargo in his arms just yet but he allowed them to at least look, all but preening under all the cooing and praise his daughter was showered with as the Alpha in him purred with content. Parting from his daughter had been the single most painful thing he had ever experienced but he knew it wouldn’t be for too long, and he had the others with him to ease the separation. 

A few hours later, he was humming the Misty Mountains Cold under his breath sitting on the hospital bed with his back propped against the wall, a tired but happy Dean in his arms as he held their daughter and every now and again turned his head to kiss Richard, his eyes moist with unspilled tears of joy. Both the Alpha and Omega radiated pure happiness and love for each other and for their daughter, making all of the nurses aww to one another as their cast mates finally took their leave after congratulating the pair. 

All of the dwarves and several other actors, most of which were currently not in New Zealand, had called and given their well wishes despite the time zones some of them were in being absolutely atrocious; everybody had been sent an MMS of the newly extended family by Stephen and Jed and forsook sleep for a chance to speak with the proud parents and hear the first baby sounds of their little ‘niece’. Some of the crew members and especially Andy, Peter, Fran and Philippa had called as well, even though they were busy with post production.

In that moment, both Dean and Richard knew that no matter what would happen in the future they would always have each other and the precious gift given to them which was currently yawning and falling asleep against Dean’s chest as well as the best group of friends anybody could ask for. The future had never looked brighter.


End file.
